


(Almost) Nothing in Our Way.

by thesameoldfairytale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, the boys just want to have some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: Things heat up just as quickly as they cool down. - Yuri learns a valuable life lesson now that he lives with Otabek.





	(Almost) Nothing in Our Way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick I threw together because I was desperate to write something. Haven't had time to properly update my chaptered fics but I haven't forgotten about them, I promise. Hope you enjoy this short oneshot of our boys being in love. :)

Otabek almost tripped with Yuri in his arms as they stumbled into their apartment. After three years of living in a long-distance relationship, Otabek had finally moved to Saint Petersburg to be with Yuri on a more permanent basis. They were still in that honeymoon phase, on that high of actually being able to just _be_ together.

They kissed messily and hungrily, teeth clashing and lips sliding against one another. Yuri wriggled out of Otabek’s hold as soon as they entered the bedroom. He ripped his own clothes off without a second thought, only giving Otabek an impatient look and silently begging him to do the same.

“Don’t just stand there, asshole,” Yuri snapped, his voice laced with undeniable arousal.

Otabek only smirked at him before taking his time to undress. Yuri could feel his eyes on him even without looking him. There had been times in the past where that had made him anxious but now? Now Yuri just wanted Otabek. He was used to being stared at but Otabek’s gaze on him still made him blush after all these years.

“Come here,” Yuri almost growled as he finally rid himself of his underwear. He crossed the room and sprawled out on their huge bed, presenting himself in all his naked glory to a very hungry looking Otabek.

That smirk on Otabek’s face was driving Yuri already crazy. Those impossibly wide blown chocolate eyes didn’t help either, neither did that little lick Otabek gave his own bottom lip.

“I told you, don’t just fucking stand there gawking at me, Beka,” Yuri hissed. “You _can_ see my dick in dire need of attention, right?”

Otabek’s melodious laugh made Yuri feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He smiled brightly as Otabek finally walked over to him, slowly crawling onto the bed as well only to hover over Yuri’s lithe form.

“You really need to work on your patience, Yura,” Otabek teased Yuri the moment he began kissing down his neck.

“And you need to get used to my shit if you want to keep living here,” Yuri whispered, no heat behind his words at all.

The pleasure Otabek’s tingling kisses sent down his spine made Yuri moan out loudly. He was lucky that he wasn’t living with Victor and Yuuri anymore. He finally had his own place, only sharing it with the one person he actually wanted to live with, so Yuri revelled in the fact that he could be as loud and whiney in bed as he wanted.

Otabek chuckled, his hot breath spreading goosebumps on Yuri’s pale skin all the way down his torso.

Yuri was wriggling impatiently yet again when Otabek began plastering kitten kisses all over his torso, only stopping briefly at his flushed nipples.

“Yura,” Otabek said against Yuri’s chest as Yuri practically mewled. “Relax, love.”

Yuri’s grip in Otabek’s hair only intensified. He had never been good at the waiting game. They were finally living together after years of being apart and now that Yuri could touch him whenever he wanted, he was eager to do so. He wasn’t prepared to wait any more.

“I can’t,” Yuri said, bucking his hips up slightly, desperate for some friction. “It’s you, dickhead. This always needs to be perfect.”

It shouldn’t have been a revelation to Otabek that Yuri was a perfectionist, so Yuri didn’t really expect an answer whatsoever but what Otabek did say in the end was stunning him into silence.

“ _You_ ’re perfect,” Otabek deadpanned, looking up at him from his spot dangerously close to Yuri’s groin. “Everything involving you is perfect.”

Yuri knew he was flushing all kinds of shades of red but he couldn’t help it. Otabek had been a smooth talker ever since they met and had become friends but Yuri had never really been able to reach that level of casualness with which Otabek made declarations like that. It never left Yuri unaffected.

He was trying to come up with an appropriate comeback but before Yuri knew it, Otabek had wrapped his lips around Yuri’s dripping cock. Yuri arched his back, the wet heat surrounding him almost too much to bear. They had worked each other up all night long and now that they had finally gotten to their own bedroom, Yuri knew this wouldn’t last long.

Otabek carefully licked up the underside of Yuri’s dick, teasing his ass with his soft fingers by circling around his twitching hole. Yuri wasn’t only _feeling_ desperate, he also _showed_ Otabek all signs of desperation without even wanting to but Otabek didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it seemed to spur him on even more.

“Fuck,” Yuri choked out as Otabek began to suck the head of his cock in earnest, a hand wrapped around the shaft to support his efforts.

Yuri moaned like the day wouldn’t end. He was overcome with so much pleasure at Otabek’s ministrations that he barely noticed something cold on his left foot. He wasn’t lucid enough to check up on in, too engulfed in the way Otabek made him feel so incredibly good, but when his foot began to tickle and something rough was bumping against his toes, Yuri’s instincts kicked in.

Without opening his eyes, he tried to shake his foot a couple of times but the wet, sandpaper like sensation on his toes didn’t stop. His mind was split in two, the pleasure of Otabek’s lips surrounding him and the irritating feeling on his foot tearing it apart.

When the sensation on his toes didn’t stop, Yuri unconsciously squirmed on the mattress, jerking his knee up and to the side in a hasty move only to literally kick Otabek in the head with his bony knee.

Otabek’s mouth was suddenly off of Yuri’s still rock-hard cock. He growled once and when Yuri finally had the audacity to open his eyes to check what made Otabek stop, he saw his boyfriend holding the side of his head.

“Was I that bad?” Otabek asked, his eyes squinting at Yuri who was more perplexed than ever.

“What?” he coaxed out, trying to find his voice again and looking on worriedly as Otabek kept rubbing the side of his head.

“You just kicked me with your knee, Yura,” Otabek explained, sitting up on his heels still situated between Yuri’s legs.

Yuri scrambled to sit up too, leaning forward to inspect what he had actually done to Otabek before his eyes finally fell on the thing that made his reflexes react so violently.

“That stupid fucking cat,” Yuri hissed as he gently took Otabek’s hand in his. He glared at Potya who was sitting on the corner of the bed, leisurely cleaning her paws as if she hadn’t just caused Yuri to basically punch his boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry, Beka. Potya kept licking my foot and I just… I didn’t know it was her, I swear. I just kind of reacted. You made me feel so good and I just wanted to get rid of that wet thing distracting me. Argh, fuck that fucking stupid cat,” Yuri tried to apologise all flustered and insanely embarrassed.

Otabek went to lie down next to him and Yuri could only look on. He was concerned, worried that he seriously hurt him but Otabek didn’t seem to be affected much.

“Come here, Yura,” Otabek said, opening up his arms, ready for Yuri to curl up next to him.

“I’m so sorry, Beka,” Yuri instantly rushed his words again. “I would never hurt you, you know that right? I just didn’t know it was Potya and it felt so weird. It was wet on my foot and rough and just… You were incredible and I didn’t want it to stop. I…”

“Yura,” Otabek interrupted him with a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s okay. This wasn’t really how I imagined this night to end but I think the moment is gone now.”

Yuri could literally hear the amused smile in Otabek’s voice but it didn’t make him feel any better. He felt horrible for hurting Otabek.

Neither one of them said anything for a few moments. Otabek was breathing evenly as Yuri absentmindedly drew little circles on his stomach. The silence stretched on and Yuri began to think that Otabek had fallen asleep already when Otabek eventually spoke up.

“Promise me one thing, Yura,” Otabek said gruffly.

“Anything,” Yuri replied immediately, looking up at him expectedly.

“Let’s close the door next time we want to fuck,” Otabek said.

Yuri was horrified and surprised. Otabek never really swore and the way his voice had just sounded so very serious, spread a pinch of dread through him.

He barely nodded, too embarrassed to actually say anything, before Otabek broke out in loud laughter. Yuri could only watch as Otabek’s eyes crinkled, how his lips spread out into a huge and absolutely gorgeous smile and how sincere the sound of his laughter was. He could feel Otabek’s chest rumble in amusement under his fingertips. It felt wonderful but it didn’t erase Yuri’s confusion.

“Why are you laughing?” Yuri asked perplexed, sitting up again but not taking his eyes off of Otabek’s shaking body.

Otabek seemed to have trouble getting himself back under control. He held his side before he sat up too.

“I just can’t believe your cat of all things actually cockblocked us,” Otabek laughed out loud.

Yuri glared at him for a fraction of a second before he began to chuckle as well.

“Asshole,” he said teasingly before he leaned over to straddle to Otabek’s hips.

He immediately latched onto Otabek’s lips again the moment Otabek’s hands came to rest on his own hips to draw him closer, the kiss intensifying in record time.

Considering everything, perhaps this whole situation was funny. Yuri always expected Victor to be the first person to interrupt them while they were about to have sex. He had never expected it to be his own cat.

Yuri only hoped that Otabek still thought this entire ordeal was amusing when he woke up with a pounding head in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> As you know kudos and comments always fuel a writer's ego, so please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought. x


End file.
